Snap-fit or quick connectors are employed in a wide range of applications, particularly, for joining fluid carrying conduits in automotive and industrial application. Such quick connectors utilize retainers or locking elements for securing a male connector component, such as a tubular conduit, within a complimentary bore of a female connector component or housing.
One known quick connect assembly is shown and described in commonly assigned U.S. Publication No. 2016-0298800. This quick connect assembly generally includes a housing having a passage configured to receive an endform, and a retainer including a bridge. A beam extends from the bridge. Two retainer arms extend from the bridge to retain the male endform in the passage of the housing when the retainer is in an engaged position. Two guiding legs extend from the bridge that guide the retainer during movement to the engaged position. The bridge, the beam, the two retainer arms, and the two guiding legs are an integral unitary single piece component, and the beam contacts the endform when the retainer is in the engaged position. The housing may be freely rotated relative to a stem. U.S. Publication No. 2016-029880 is incorporated by reference as if fully set forth herein.
For certain applications, it may be desirable to positively fix the collar member to the stem such that relative rotation is precluded. It may also be desirable to rotationally adjust the collar relative to the stem prior to positively fixing the collar relative to the stem.
While known quick connectors, including the quick connector of U.S. Publication No. 2016-0298800, have generally proven to be satisfactory for their intended purposes, a continuous need for improvement remains in the pertinent art.